Dark Destiny
by ninjacat5454
Summary: After an unexpected attack, everyone who lives, works, or has visited Ninjago had either died or disappeared, except for three lucky survivors. Can they find out who attacked? Will they be able to save their beloved city? Can I actually continue this story after one chapter? Set before Sons of Garmadon.
1. Chapter 1

**Kai's POV**

It's been five years since Master Wu disappeared. Five years since Lloyd became the new Master. Five years since the Hands of Time attacked. Five years since we all decided to be more independant. And three years since Ninjago City had yet another upgrade.

Five years ago, as his first order, Lloyd has us split up to try and find Master Wu. Sounds stupid, only because we _can't._ He's stuck in the abyss of time! He could be dead for all we know! But, since he's the leader, I just 'look' for him in my spare time when I'm not fighting bad guys.

As of now, I'm twenty. Nya's eighteen, Cole and Jay are nineteen, Zane is I don't know, and Lloyd is twenty three.

I know. You may be thinking, 'How is he older than everyone else now?' Lloyd told me it was genetic, so I guess I'll go with that.

Speaking of everyone else, I haven't seen them since we split up a while back. I can't wait to see the team again.

 **Zane's POV**

I've been very sad lately. It feels peculiar for a nindroid to feel sadness, but it is possible. A while back I lost Pixal. She just disappeared out of nowhere, and according to my calculations, I have no reading of her anywhere in Ninjago. I was surprised that Lloyd did not mention her once before we split. I thought I would be able to see her again. Once we get the team back, I-$$@$%*#%

 **Lloyd's POV**

I don't really know what to say right now. I'm feeling too many emotions at once. It seems like yesterday when I told the team to split up and find Wu. And not hearing from any of them worries me. Sure, I'm a new 'Not-Temporary-Master-Lloyd-Not-In-Training,' as Jay called me before he and Cole left, but I just feel like I should be doing something!

'I feel like I should be doing something!' I keep thinking in my head. The statement I told Wu haunts me every night, to the point I think it's sad. Especially when-@$$#%*%%#$$@@$

 **CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL! So about the ideas thing...nevermind! Maybe I'll make one shots for them but I highly doubt it. Anyways I'm doing a triple update today! Byyyye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay's POV**

It feels so long it hurts.

I haven't seen Kai, Zane, Lloyd, or * **sigh** * Nya in forever. Or maybe not forever. I stood up, opening the window and grabbing a picture from the window sill. It was a picture that I missed.

The whole team together.

Sure, I have Cole, who agreed to help me rebuild the monastery into our own base, but I wanted everyone to be there. I sadly put down the picture to pick up my blue and white journal. I sat down on my spinny chair and flipped to a clean page. I grabbed a pen, and started writing.

 _'It's been a while since I last saw the team,'_ I wrote. _'Maybe like, five years? It seems short when you think about it. Well, at least for Cole and I. We agreed to stick together and not split up, because after Day of the Departed, I swore to stay by his side forever and ever and ever._

 _We technically live together. We train together, go on missions together, basically we're like brothers._

 _And then there's-'_

BOOOM CRASH BANG BANG BONG WEEEWOOOWEEWOOOWWEWWOO

"Woah!!" I yelled while my chair slightly jumped from the sudden crash. I held my head to stop the ringing sound of the crash in my ears. Then I looked around. To my surprise, all of my roller skating trophies were on the ground, my video game stack was toppled over, and my window had closed.

"Uh, C-Cole?" I yelled from my room. He's probably in the kitchen, making his infamous disgusting soup.

"WHAT!" I heard Cole say. "UGH! MY SOUP!" I was right.

He came running in with a purplish-pink liquid splattered on his apron. 'Eww,' I thought.

"What was that!" I asked, before looking at my notebook page. It was ripped and had pen markings all over it. "Now my perfect writing is ruined!"

"I have no idea, but whatever it was, it destroyed my soup! UUUUUUUUUGH!"

Cole, who was now pouting, walked over to the window sadly. All of a sudden, he jumped back.

"AH! What is it?" I asked frantically.

Cole didn't answer.

"COLE!"

Still no answer. He was just standing there with a scared expression on his face.

"Cole, you're starting to scare me," I said calmly, shaking. "Please tell me what it is?"

"Uhh, l-l-look outs-side…"

I sat up quickly and slowly walked to the window. I looked outside, then jumped back and screamed,

"WOAH! WHAT! IS! THAT!"

"I d-d-don't know, everything's...gone!"

From the window, Cole was right. Everything was gone. There was smoke everywhere, and the ground was torn apart. All of the trees were down, and there was no more grass. All of a sudden, there was another crash, and out base started going down!


	3. Chapter 3

**No One's POV**

Kai was now running, no, sprinting away from the big explosions coming at him. There were these people in jets dropping bombs from the bottom. Nya had come out of his sight, but all he was worrying about was finding a way to safety.

"Hey, get over here!" One of the jet drivers yelled, forcing Kai to run faster. Without thinking, he threw a fireball at the jet, but instead he set a nuclear bomb's fuse.

"Uh oh," Kai mumbled under his breath before picking up his pace to get away from the bomb. The jet driver started cursing and dropped it. Then, there was an explosion.

' _Imnotgonnamakeitimnotgonnamakeitimnotgonnamakeit_!' Kai kept on thinking as the explosion of dust and fire got closer to him. Then, in the distance, he spotted a broken piece of clearstone, so he hid under it.

Around him, citizens of Ninjago were screaming and running away as more bombs dropped. Buildings and cars were thrown in the air, on top of people. After everyone was assumed dead, the remaining jet drivers drove away.

All that was left was broken pieces of houses and cars, dirt, fire and Kai, who thought he was the last one in Ninjago. Until…

"KAI!!!" he heard in the distance. It was Jay.

Jay then started to come into view from all the dust. Then, another person came from behind him.

"Are you ok?" It was Cole. Kai sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, how about you guys?"

"Well, after our base was destroyed, everything started flying around," Cole said, "and my beautiful soup pot landed on my arm. It's probably sprained," he explained, holding his arm.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I have no idea!" Jay exclaimed. It destroyed Ninjago! Now everything is destroyed, there was like, a nuclear bomb or something!"

Kai's stomach flipped, he set off the bomb. "Well, uh, there actually was, and I, kinda lit the fuse…"

"YOU WHAT!" Jay yelled angrily and started walking up to Kai. "YOU KILLED EVERY PERSON IN THIS WORLD,YOU'RE SECRETLY A VILLAIN, YOU-"

"But everyone was dead before I set it off! Look, I'm sorry, I-"

"BUT EVERYONES DEAD! THE CITIZENS, LLOYD, ZANE, AND-" Jay trailed off, then whispered sadly, "Nya…"

Kai sighed. He looked left, right, and back at Jay. "I said I was sorry…"

There was a silence.

"Uh, so what now?" Cole asked, still holding his arm.

There was another silence.

"We find out who did this. We find out who killed everyone, who started this," Kai declared.

"And bring everyone back to life?" Jay asked with his hopes up.

"...yeah."


End file.
